BLUETOOTH headsets are common cell phone accessories. Some Internet Protocol (IP) phones also offer BLUETOOTH headset support. This usually leaves the BLUETOOTH headset user with a choice to either pair the headset with their cell phone, pair with their desk phone, or to have 2 separate headsets, one for use with their cell phone and one for use with their desk phone.